The present invention relates to injury resistant needle devices for blood connection, intravenous use, etc.
Needles for blood collection and for intravenous use are widely utilized. After respective operations of blood collection or intravenous use, there is a possibility of injuring of personnel by the exposed end of the needle. In order to prevent such an injury many devices have been designed to cover the needle end after the use. It is believed to be clear that further improvements of such designs are possible and desirable.